What In The World Posessed Me?
by Kyizi
Summary: Harry's random thoughts as he's lusting after Draco. Sequel to 'Could It Get Any Worse'


**__**

What In The World Possessed Me?  
By Kyizi

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and I have a feeling that JKR might keel over and die if she knew what my mind was doing to them…but hey, no money making, no harm…well…not too much harm…

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Notes: This is a sequel to Could It Get Any Worse? Everyone wanted a Harry POV, so here you go. He's a lot less subtle than Draco, and my muses haven't been co-operating much recently, so I hope this is satisfactory to you all! ;)

****

Feedback: As always. 

****

Yahoo! Group: KyiziFic

****

E-mail: _kyizifanfic@hotmail.com_

*

I don't know what possessed me to do it, I really don't. The look on Malfoy's face was definitely worth it, but I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking. I mean seriously, if someone had seen that they would have asked me what the hell I was thinking. I can't believe I offered him a hand and then helped him up, although, again, the look on his face was priceless.

Perhaps it was the rather traumatised look that was in his eyes right before he fell flat on his arse, quickly followed by that look of resignation one gets when the world is out to get them. That could be why I helped him. I mean, come on, we've all had days like that. In fact, I think I've had more than my fair share of them. Will need to see if fate gives refunds, I think I'm due a few.

So far, I think I'm doing quite well. I've reached the table, am eating, am laughing at Ron (he really needs to stop laughing when he's drinking. Pumpkin juice coming out of his nose on a regular basis can't be healthy), and I've still resisted the urge to look over at Malfoy. Three full minutes and still I haven't looked. It has to be a record for this year. The fact that I've been thinking about him doesn't count. I'm simply curious. I really want to see what he made of the 'new me', as Hermione put it.

To be honest, he probably hasn't thought much about it, well nothing past the whole, 'I'm going to kill Potter for humiliating me' anyway. To be fair, he's the stupid git that wasn't paying attention to where he was going. I mean, the look on his face you'd think he'd seen Snape naked or something…and that really wasn't a visual I _ever_ wanted. Ever. 

Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts…damn it, Malfoy, get out of my head!

Obsession is a regular occurrence with me, I've noticed, and baiting Malfoy seems to be the new thing. At least I hope it's baiting him and not the other scenarios that my perverted little mind seems to be coming up with of late. Stupid horny brain.

He's looking at me.

Okay, I caved; I'm looking at him, hence why I know he's looking at me. You know what, I don't really care. He might be evil and (likely) straight, but he's hot and I'm allowed to look. I think the smirk scared him earlier, will try it again. Yup, there goes that scowl, slightly off due to the underlying worry of him wondering what on earth I think I'm doing. This is fun. Should have realised I was gay a lot sooner than this summer, it's a lot easier to wind Malfoy up by flirting with him.

Oh, so now he looks away. Yes, will have to stop pushing the smirking thing if he's going to look away. Then again, that gives me the perfect opportunity to check him out without him realising. I wonder if Mini Malfoy has any idea that he's the current sex toy in the Boy Who Lived's sexual fantasies. Heh, I can imagine the aneurysm already. He'd die of shock alone.

"Hey, Harry." Ron's voice seemed so distant, as if it were merely something in the background of my mind. I know he's really talking to me, but I only really care in the sense that it's a slight annoyance to my observations of Draco, the Sexy Slytherin. Now doesn't that sound like some porno? The Raunchy Adventures of Draco the Sexy Slytherin. I'd buy it. Especially if it came with pictures.

"Oi, mate, what you doing?"

"Imagining Malfoy naked."

You know that way where what you think and what you say are two completely different things that should never be mixed, and when they are you just want the ground to open up and swallow you? Yeah? Well, I'm there. 

I'm not so lost in my thoughts now and it may be something to do with the fact that Ron's having issues again. Only this time I think it's chicken lodged in his throat as opposed to juice up his nose. The entire table is quiet. In fact, the entire room seems to be silent. 

I'm a little worried.

Everyone is staring at me.

Except Malfoy.

Oh, God.

What in the world possessed me? I think Hermione wants to find out. She seems to be edging off her seat in that way that you just know she's dying to go to the library. They think I'm possessed. 

Cool.

Guess it doesn't matter if I smirk at Malfoy one more time then.

*

__

The End

Again, I have _no idea_ where the heck this came from! He may not sound like the Harry you all know, but I figure he's allowed to be a little laid back now and then! ;) 

Thanks to Stevie-Jane, I'm thinking of writing a Snape POV (You may even find out why he was naked!), and possibly a few others, like Hermione and maybe Dumbledore. Haven't decided yet. 

As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
